GLAD
by Mikurira
Summary: Shirayuki bilang Ryuu jadi suka melamun, dan Zen mendapati tugas untuk menyelidikinya. Untuk event #KuterimaKapalmu dari exchanger Hibasen.


**Disclaimer :** Akizuki Sorata

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** family, friendship

 **Summary :** Shirayuki bilang Ryuu jadi suka melamun, dan Zen mendapati tugas untuk menyelidikinya. Untuk event #KuterimaKapalmu dari exchanger Hibasen.

.

* * *

 **GLAD**

 _Oleh Mikurira untuk Hibasen_

* * *

.

.

"Ryuu jadi suka melamun?" Zen menatap Shirayuki kaget. Shirayuki mengangguk, menumbuk beberapa tanaman herbal di atas mejanya.

"Makanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya… Zen bisa tolong bantu aku?" Shirayuki menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk menatap Zen yang duduk di ambang jendela ruang farmasi kerajaan hari itu. Zen terdiam, menatap dua bola mata yang memandangnya lurus memohon.

"Kenapa harus aku—"

"Zen…" dan memandang kedua mata itu, tak ada hal yang bisa ditolak oleh Zen jika itu diminta oleh perempuan satu ini. Zen menyapu rambutnya, menghela nafas saat mendapati senyuman senang dari Shirayuki.

"Akan kucari tahu," kata Zen akhirnya.

Dan hari itu juga, selesai berlatih pedang bersama Mitsuhide, Zen langsung saja kabur dari pengawalannya menuju pekerjaan barunya dengan alih-alih mendapat tugas dari Shirayuki. Pria pengawal pribadi Zen itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya mendapat tepukan semangat dari perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Biarlah sesekali," kata perempuan itu, "Obi," Kiki menatap lelaki yang tengah berjalan dibelakang ke duanya.

"Ya yaaa," ucapnya segera mengikuti ke arah Zen pergi, seraya tahu kalau Kiki pasti menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti pangeran kedua Clariness saat itu.

Sementara itu, Zen segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman herbal kerajaan dimana biasa Ryuu mengambil tumbuhan obat-obatannya di sana. Dan benar dugaannya, pria mungil berumur 13 tahunan itu ada di sana, sedang duduk memilah-milah tanaman obatnya.

Melihat sebentar, tidak ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu, membuat Zen hanya bisa berspekulasi bahwa mungkin Shirayuki hanya terlalu khawatir berlebihan. Zen hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, sebelum ketika kakinya melangkah hendak pergi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat lelaki itu menoleh.

 _"Bisa tolong ambilkan bolanyaaa?"_

Dan itu adalah suara anak kecil berteriak dari balik dinding pagar tanaman, membuat Zen dan Ryuu sama-sama menoleh ke arahnya.

Di antara tanaman obat di sana, ada sebuah bulatan seperti bola yang jatuh, membuat Ryuu segera berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambilnya. Zen yang mengamati hanya bisa terdiam menatap bocah itu berjalan ke gerbang belakang dan memberikan bola itu kepada segerombol anak-anak yang tengah bermain di sana.

"Terimakasih!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka pada Ryuu. Lelaki itu mengangguk datar.

"Mau ikut bermain—"

"Sssh! Dia orang kerajaan tahu!" seseorang diantara mereka memarahi yang lainnya, dan berakhir meninggalkan Ryuu yang masih terdiam di depan gerbang.

Zen yang memperhatikan hanya bisa mengamati, ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari jarak sejauh ini, sebelum beberapa detik akhirnya ia baru menyadari kalau benar kata Shirayuki soal lelaki itu; Ryuu masih terdiam disana tanpa kehadiran segerombol anak di sana; _melamun,_ membuat Zen segera berjalan menghampirinya kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Ryuu," panggil Zen menepuk pundak lelaki itu, membuat Ryuu kaget karena merasakan kehadirannya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, _Ouji,_ " Ryuu matanya berkaca menatap Zen, membuat sang pangeran kaget karena tiba-tiba mendapati tatapan seperti itu dari pria kecil di hadapannya.

"Eh, kau tidak papa… kan?" tanya Zen ragu, membuat Ryuu yang menyadari itu segera mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Zen di sana.

"Un," jawabnya kembali memetik tumbuh-tumbuhan di sana, "aku tidak papa kok," ucapnya pada Zen, sudah kembali pada wajah dan nada datarnya seperti biasa. Zen terdiam, menatap ke arah luar gerbang; melihat segerombol anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola di sana.

Zen menghela nafas, tersenyum memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang dipikirkan oleh lelaki itu. Zen tahu meski Ryuu sering sekali dibilang dewasa dan pendiam, tapi tetap saja lelaki itu pada dasarnya masih seorang anak-anak berusia belasan yang butuh bermain, dan terkadang Zen juga mengerti bagaimana persaan Ryuu saat ini; _status_ sebagai orang kerajaan telah membuatnya terkungkung dalam pagar tak kasat mata ini, membuat Zen hanya bisa berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk kepala lelaki itu.

"Ryuu," panggil Zen pada lelaki itu, "mau main bersamaku?" tanyanya tersenyum, membuat Ryuu kembali menatapnya dengan mata berkaca.

Bunga-bunga berbau herbal berterbangan, langit biru cerah menghiasi langit. Baru kali ini Ryuu merasa ada seseorang yang mengerti tentang perasaannya. Tapi tentu itu hanya dalam pemikiran Zen saja.

"Ah, tidak terimakasih, _Ouji,_ aku harus menyelesaikan ini,"

Zen kaku di tempat. Ditolak mentah-mentah untuk bermain bersama lelaki berumur 13 tahun di hadapannya. Dari kejauhan Obi hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Zen yang mendingin di tempat, sebelum akhirnya turun dari pohonnya dan menghadang Ryuu untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eits, tidak sopan menolak ajakan pangeran loh, Ryuu," ucapnya pada Ryuu, membuat Ryuu terdiam di tempat kaget.

"Kau benar," Zen berjalan mendekat dengan wajah kesal, "dasar kau kemari!" Zen menarik Ryuu jatuh ke tanaman tumbuhan di sana, menggelitiknya sebelum Obi ikut bermain juga dengan pria itu dengan menahan tubuhnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, siang itu menjadi acara main-bermain bagi ketiga orang disana dan berakhir mendapat amukan kemarahan dari ketua farmasi dan Shirayuki yang tahu kalau kebun herbalnya rusak akibat aduan bermain tiga orang di situ. Meski begitu, entah kenapa mereka semua bisa melihat senyuman manis dari Ryuu yang saat itu mungkin merasa senang. Dan tentu melihat Ryuu yang tersenyum adalah menjadi hal yang _luar biasa_ bagi orang-orang di sana, menyapu semua amarah yang ada di sana.

"Y-yaah, kalau dia senang sih… yasudah," kata perempuan itu kemudian pergi, meninggalkan keempat orang yang ada di sana. Shirayuki terdiam, menatap Zen sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Syukurlah, ya, Zen," ucapnya pada lelaki itu.

"Ah, ya…" senyumnya berbalik padanya, "Dan Ryuu, kapan-kapan kita bermain lagi ya," ucap Zen menepuk kepala lelaki itu tersenyum. Ryuu hanya bisa terdiam menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah sambil mengangguk, membuat Zen hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya senang.

"Yosh! Lain kali ajak Kiki dan Mitsuhide juga!" kata Obi senang.

Dan hari itu, mungkin tidak lebih dari seperti hari-hari biasa bagi mereka, tapi bagi Ryuu, setidaknya hari ini ia merasa lebih dekat dengan orang-orang di sana, membuatnya sedikit merasa senang karenanya.

.

.

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

.

Haiyaaaah XD Ngebut bikinnya hahaha. Maafkan saya kalau tidak sesuai. Orz

Gimana gimana? XD


End file.
